User blog:BachLynn23/Story time with Mother Bach
Bored >.< Started writing this in chat, it goes in order as how users appear on the chat list (well as they appear to me as my name doesn't appear in the list to me >.<) UPDATE: As the story grows it's harder and harder for me to remember what users I've used so far, so if you'd like to be added in to my story, comment :) UPDATE: BIG thanks to Migsiekinz who has officially started the Encyclo Wiki for the Legends of Wiktoria!!!!!!! UPDATE: I am also now hosting this story on Wattpad, Here! UPDATE: As I write more and more characters, and as the encyclo wiki is built, I'm letting users pick their own images and other details about their character. Please see me if you'd like to help work on your character. As far as images, my only requirement is they fit the character and are not real models (so they should be anime, deviantart, cartoon, etc.), and on all things, whether it's personality, looks, image, belongings, back story, I reserve final approval rights, to ensure it all fits with the overall plot and story planned. UPDATE: I've move the detailed story over to the wiki, it'll just be a summary here, hopefully I'll write more chapters once I'm done updating, fingers crossed. Check it out here. Users to Add in Note: Just because your name isn't in this list, or in the story yet, doesn't mean you won't be, I'm trying to use as many users on the wiki as possible as either a location, special object or person, this list is just to make sure I don't forget to add users who specifically asked :) cheers!!! #User:ShadowGoddess (Mireldis, goddess of shadows, to appear with Wonde soon) #User:Little Unusual Me (daughter of shad, dark, dragon form now, stays with shady instead of the rest of the "moodles", Nakisisa the "little unusual one") #User:Windsword7 #User:DreamingAloud14 #User:The Amazing Ruthie #User:Hermione Fleur #User:Rid3r98 #User:RubyRose17 #User:Sonofapollo #User:TheDragonEmpress #User:Bird of Winter #User:IceFireWarden0 #User:Slayingthehalcyon Legends of Wiktoria Chapter 1 - The Royal Captive Chapter One - The Royal Captive Chapter 2 - The Search Chapter Two - The Search Chapter 3 - Meanwhile Chapter Three - Meanwhile Chapter 4 - The Truth Will Come Chapter Four - The Truth Will Come Chapter 5 - The Sad Little Princess Chapter Five - The Sad Little Princess Chapter 6 - Land of Divergent Chapter Six - Land of Divergent Chapter 7 - Faithful Companions Chapter Seven - Faithful Companions Chapter 8 - Flight of the Brave One Chapter Eight - Flight of the Brave One Chapter 9 - Secret Passage Chapter Nine - The Lonely King Chapter 10 - The Lonely King Chapter Ten - The Lonely King Chapter 11 - A Tortured Soul Chapter Eleven - A Tortured Soul Chapter 12 - Sister's reunite Chapter Twelve - Sisters Reunite Chapter 13 - Evil or not to Evil Chapter Thirteen - Evil or Not to Evil Chapter 14 - Breakfast Chapter Fourteen - Breakfast Chapter 15 - Christina's Fight for Survival Chapter Fifteen - Christina's Fight for Survival Chapter 16 - The Lost Twins Chapter Sixteen - The Lost Twins Chapter 17 - Trapped in the Mountains Chapter Seventeen - Trapped in the Mountains Chapter 18 - The Hobbit Princess Chapter Eighteen - The Hobbit Princess Chapter 19 - WIP More to come Category:Blog posts Category:BachLynn23